


【DV】Redness

by Eton_C



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C
Summary: A poem.一首小诗。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	【DV】Redness

<Redness>

The silver hair man washes in red,

With no fear of purgatory or death.

When he kills Vergil he only needs a press

The red leathered hunter doesn't stress.

Nudity is a bitch's best dress,

Violet petals, can never compete with that gorgeousness,

Comparing to his flawless white is only less.

Silver pine needle-like hair he possesses,

"Vergil, as my name", he pitifully requests.

Livestock does not deserve a name nevertheless!

It ain't such a thing that needs debate or protest!

The man in red

Touches his hair with soft bless,

Then a sword spikes through the body,

With the a'more or hatred, he expresses!

The good o' hunter did well, his success,

As for how it should be progressed.

Such an ancient oath he professed,

With no tears, no sweat, only a ground full of blood,

He was also twinning in red.


End file.
